Jealousy Is A Funny Thing
by hannahb9202
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote from a tumblr prompt! Please read & review!


A/N: This is my first Kabby fic, so let me know what you think!

As soon as she saw the lights, the sign that he was returning back to camp, Abby felt immediate relief. To be quite honest, every time he returned safely back to Arkadia, she felt that feeling flood her body. It was so easy, too easy, to lose people these days. To have them never return to you again. And of course, she was happy to see the kids, too. Bellamy and Monty had certainly grown on her and even if they hadn't it was in her nature to care. But, there was something different about Marcus coming back, something that made her feel calm and safe. She didn't know exactly what it was, didn't try to ponder it, fearing that it would only cause her to overthink things. Everything was fine the way it was between them and she didn't want whatever feelings she might be having to get in the way of that.

Something was different when he returned this time, though. He had brought others with him. Pike and Monty's mother. She could vaguely remember seeing her a few times on the Ark, but that seemed like a different world, now. Abby didn't have time to express her happiness at seeing Marcus again, or tell him about her decision to open Mount Weather because her attention was immediately drawn to Bellamy and making sure to get the wound on his leg stitched.

It took awhile, not because of the gash in his leg, but because of the fact that he had seen Clarke. The fact that he had almost been able to bring her little girl home. He assured her that they were going to find her, promised that nothing was going to happen to her so long as he could help it. Abby trusted him, she knew how much he cared about Clarke, whether ot be the love of a friend or more, she was grateful.

Once Bellamy had gone, she made her way our of the medical tent. She needed to talk to Marcus, tell him about the idea to open the mountain, ask him about the survivors he had found, the ones from the Ark that were now safe in their camp, and the rest that were on their way. She found him sitting next to Monty's mom around the fire. At first, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Just Marcus talking, Monty had fallen asleep on the ground next to his mother's side, but when she got closer she could hear the laughter. She could see the small touches Marcus was extending to the other woman, a grace of the arm here, a small touch on her back there. She wasn't sure why, but watching them made her feel intrusive, like she was easing in on some private moment. She turned away from the fire quickly, as if she had never been there in the first place, and made her way to the makeshift Council room they had set up.

Abby wasn't completely sure how long she had sat there, trying to think about everything other than Marcus. She tried to think about Clarke, but that only brought her more worry. What if he daughter couldn't be found again? She tried to think about Mount Weather, but again, worry settled in with that. Was she making the right decision? What if the Grounders saw this as betrayal and killed the dwindling number of people they had left? Then, the thought of Marcus came to her mind. He seemed to be getting along quite easily. The thought came with bitterness and made her angry at herself. She should be glad there were more survivors. She should be happy that Marcus had found others to talk to. And that wasn't it, really. It was the way he was with this other woman so quickly was the way he was with her. That was what bothered her, she had always assumed they were friends. Maybe, even more than that if she allowed herself to remember the nights she had spent dreaming about him. But, she had misread everything. Just as she was about to head out and go to her own tent for the night, knowing tomorrow would only bring more problems and more stress, the door opened. Marcus.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. We need to talk." He voice didn't sound any different than it had any other time they talked, but then again, why should it? Abby knew there was plenty of things he probably had to tell her, and plenty she needed to tell him, but at the moment she didn't seem to have the strength for that. "Are you alright?" He asked, making her realize that she had only stood there not answering his question for quite sometime.

"Yeah, fine." Abby knew it was wrong. To be so short and cold with him. After all, he had done nothing wrong. He had been her friend, it was her fault if she had thought it was something else. "Marcus, I'm tired. It's been a long day and with the surviving members of Pike's camp on their way in, I was to rest before they get here." He eyed her for a moment, before simply nodding and for some reason that infuriated her. "Plus, if you want to talk, you have a new little friend you can do that with." She couldn't believe she had said it, and the moment the words slipped from her mouth she instantly hated herself for them. She wasn't some petty teenager. She wasn't the type of person to get angry over such a small thing. Not to mention, Marcus wasn't hers.

Marcus seemed taken aback at her words, not quite sure how to respond to them at first, but soon, a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Abby, are you jealous?" He took a few steps towards her, not being able to help himself.

Abby scoffed, "Of course not. You can talk to whomever you like. I'm just tired. So, if you would please get out of my way.." Her voice trailed off, as she watched him continuing to get closer to her. He had a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, but also couldn't deny the rapid heartbeat it was causing.

He didn't stop walking, not until she was moving backwards and the back of her legs had hit the table that sat in the center of the room. "Good, because you being jealous would be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Her mouth opened, most likely to tell him to get over himself, or to get out of the way, when he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't gentle; it was months of building tension. Abby was startled at first, but quickly her body seemed to get in gear before her mind did. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in is hair, opened her mouth to give her better access. She felt his arm sneak around her waist and lift her so that he could sit her on the table she was pressed against.

Abby felt herself moan as he pressed against her, moving to stand between her thighs. This felt so right and made her wonder of what she had been so scared of before. But, just like that it was over. She opened her eyes to see Marcus smirking in front of her. "Trust me when I say that you have nothing to be jealous of. You are the only person that I want to do that to. That and so much more. But, I know how tired you are, so I better let you get some rest." He said with a wink, walking out of the room.

It was a pleasant surprise when half an hour later, Abby was making her way into his tent.


End file.
